


Midnight In London

by Lan_Cheer



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_Cheer/pseuds/Lan_Cheer





	1. Chapter 1

The First Night...

也许，跟每一个阳光灿烂的日子天都一样，空气里是满得快要溢出来的清新味道，Tom对着窗外的风景大大地伸了个懒腰，长长的手臂完全伸展开来，他扬起嘴角露出一个笑容，看见宿舍楼下已经渐渐忙碌起来了的身影。收回手臂的Tom把手指伸进发丛，揉了揉自己满头的金色卷发，头发在指尖穿梭的触觉让他感到放松。

但是，又好像有什么是不一样的。Tom皱了皱眉头，不自觉地撅起嘴巴。他把视线延展到不远处的花坛，发现叶子还是和以往一样茂密。他把目光聚焦到白色路面上，发现人们还是一样匆忙，每天都会从这栋楼底下经过的学生踩着的自行车，铃声还是一样响亮。他吸了吸鼻子，发现就连空气里的味道也柔和且充满熟悉。可是真的是有什么不一样了，也许他无法捉摸到，可是那种异样感是确确实实地存在的。

大门上猛然响起的敲击声把他吓了一跳。Tom回过身，对于来人的意图里的敌意感到讶异。敲击声没有因为他的迟疑而停止，相反，是变得更加急促了。Tom加快脚步走过去打开门，看见站在走道里站着的是一个棕色头发的中年男人。

“嗨……”Tom怔怔地打了个招呼，稍微偏过脑袋。他在努力地搜寻自己的记忆，不过脑子里似乎并没有存储对于眼前这个人的任何印象。

“你是这房子的住户？”男人厉声厉气地问道。

“是的，”Tom把一只手搭上门沿，“请问有什么事么？”

“你们家水管漏水！我的整个房间都已经你们家漏下来的水打湿透了！”男人沙哑的嗓子带着古怪的外地口音，Tom皱了皱眉头，并不确定自己是否该相信男人的话。“你不信？”男人抬起一只手臂，似乎是想要示威。可是他随即又摊开了手掌，“跟我下来，到我家看看你就知道了。”

 

Tom和这个不知道名字的男人一起站在这个看起来像是厨房的房间里，男人比他至少矮了一个头，于是他只需要从男人头顶的高度穿过视线，看着水槽里堆得快要发霉的餐具和从楼上流下水来湿透的墙面画出的大大小小的花纹，如同海藻一样蔓延进水槽里，像是某个黑暗艺术家的作品。Tom尽力按捺住了自己捂住鼻子的冲动，听见男人用更为难懂的口音厉声责难着他什么，而他只能站在原地无奈地挑起眉毛。

“我们该去你家里看看情况怎么样了。”Tom终于听懂了这一句。于是他们又上楼冲到了Tom家里。必须要承认的是，Tom家里的情况也糟糕得可以。

他很奇怪自己早上起床的时候怎么会没发现橱柜里快要溢出来的水渍，不过那些相比较于面前正站着一个对着他大吼大叫并且他只能隐约捕捉到几个单词的男人的情况来讲，似乎也显得不怎么重要了。Tom微微扬起眉毛，双手插在裤子荷包里想要等男人说完。他的手腕时不时地会摩擦到自己蓝色格子衬衣的下摆，这时候他脑子里考虑的问题会是自己贴身穿的背心是不是快被汗湿了。

“你好？方便打扰一下么？”从门口传来的，低沉却浑厚的男声让Tom转过头，他朝丝毫没有善罢甘休的意思的中年男人举了举手掌，示意他暂停一下。“您的货物送到了。我可以进来么？”噢，是的，他还没有关门。刚刚进来的时候走得太急，Tom还没来得及关门呢。不过外面的那个男人似乎还没有直接进来的意思。

“你好，”Tom从厨房探出一半的身子过去，看到门口站着一个肌肉结实的大个子——亮金的头发和脸颊上粗糙的胡子，他看起来壮实得像是文学作品中描述的古罗马战士。Tom投过一个抱歉的笑容，男人还站在门口，肩上扛着的巨大纸箱和炎热的天气让他看起来有些汗流浃背。可是尽管如此，男人还是没有随便放下箱子的打算。“很抱歉，”Tom回过头又朝身边的中年男人打了个手势，这才走到门口邀请男人进门把箱子放下。

“这玩意可真够沉的。”直到跟对方并肩站立的时候，Tom才意识到这个好看的金发男人几乎比自己高出了半个头。他穿着一件简单的白色T-恤，灰色的马夹和黑色休闲裤让他显得精力十足。Tom朝他微笑了一下，注意到了男人蓝得发亮的眼睛，不自觉地就有些惊讶。

“是啊，另一件等着我处理的麻烦事。”Tom自嘲地说道。

中年男人从厨房里赶出来，双手胡乱挥舞着不知道是又发现了什么。Tom叹了口气，“水管的事情我很抱歉。但是，我会尽快找人修好他的，好么？”

“你最好赶快这么做，否则就干脆把水阀关了吧！”男人恶狠狠地说道。

“我会尽我所能不影响到您的生活的，”Tom抿了抿嘴唇，“在这里找到水管工并不容易，而且最近我手头又有点紧……”他不情愿地承认道。老实说他并没有必要告诉男人这些，但是心里似乎还抱着那么一点点幻想，关于，如果他让自己看起来可怜一点，也许对方就不会过于为难他了。

“那些是你的问题！总之，修好你的水管！否则我会亲自堵上你的水阀！那你就永远也别想再用上水了！”男人大吼道。

“嘿，伙计，等一等。”一直站在Tom身边没发话的金发男人突然出声了，他伸出一只手格挡在中年男人与Tom之间，然后才回过头来面对着Tom说道，“是说你家的水管出问题了么？”

Tom点点头，不大明白这个陌生男人忽然提起这件事的原因。

“我能过去看看么？我……以前做过一段时间的水管工，或许能够帮上忙。”

中年男人迟疑着退到一边，金发男人便提起步子走向了厨房。Tom尾随着进去，看见男人弯下腰把头伸进水槽下面的柜子里，没过一会儿就重新直起身子站好，“问题不大，水管老化了而已。我想我可以修好它。”

Tom张大眼睛，“如果这样的话……那就太好了。”挺了挺背脊，尽管有些尴尬但他还是问了出来，“价钱的事……”

“放心，不会很贵的。”高个子男人咧开嘴露出了一个灿烂的笑容，有那么一瞬间Tom几乎要以为这男人把太阳藏在了头发里。

他回过身面向沉默不语的中年男人，尽力让自己露出了一个微笑，“瞧，幸运还是会眷顾我们的。别担心，我想问题会很快解决的。”

 

男人终于离开，Tom关上门，长长地舒出了一口气。

“你还好么？”房间里来自另一个人的声音把他吓了一跳，Tom这才意识到屋子里还站着另一个人连名字都不知道的家伙。

“嗨……”Tom提起嗓音招呼道。

“Chris Hemsworth，你可以叫我Chris.”男人把手插进荷包里，笑得有些腼腆，“当然，如果你愿意的话。”

“Chris，”Tom点点头，“我是Tom Hiddleston.”他朝男人伸出右手，随即便被一双粗糙有力的大手握住。

“Tom，不介意我这么称呼你吧？”Chris说道。

“当然不，”Tom礼节性地扬扬嘴角，“冒昧地问一下，你是真的会修水管么？还是……只是替我解围？”

站在对面的Chris似乎被他的话逗笑了，细碎的胡茬随着嘴角的动作稍稍上扬，眼角重叠起来的褶皱让这个笑容看起来温暖得似乎可以带动所有人。“我是真的当过水管工，就算是现在，有时候也会帮别人的忙，所以你不用担心我会拆了你家的厨房。”

Tom也笑起来，他低下头，再次抬起来的时候对Chris说道：“那我们什么时候可以开始呢？”

Chris挠了挠后脑勺，“今天恐怕不行，我没带我的工具。”他放下手臂，一直手拍上了Tom的肩膀，“不过你放心，我明天就过来。也许今天你只有得关上水阀了。”

“看来也只有这样了。”Tom抿抿嘴唇，朝Chris递过一个感激的眼神。

Chris没有回话，只是认真地看着Tom的脸，搭在Tom肩膀上的手心不易察觉地加重了力道。

“Chris？”Tom轻声叫他，像是在叫一个睡梦中的人。

被叫声”唤醒“的Chris兀地张开嘴，在意识到了自己仍旧放在Tom肩膀上的手掌之后将手臂垂到腿边。“那么，明天见了。”Chris说道。

“明天见。”Tom笑着回答。Chris湖蓝色的眼睛里倒映着太阳的光。


	2. Chapter 2

“Tom，真的不去么？你可想好了。”短寸头的男人在Tom身后不远的地方叫他。“Scarlett也要去的！”

背对着男人离开的Tom抬起手在头顶上挥了挥，浅蓝色衬衣的袖口滑到手肘上，“自己好好享受吧，Jeremy.”

他听见Jeremy和伙伴们的笑声，扬起嘴角摇了摇头。

夜晚伦敦的风闻起来有股很舒服的味道，Tom不知道该怎么形容，不过在找到这种味道的时候他总会抓紧时机好好深呼吸几口。泰晤士河在身边流淌得很好，橘色的灯光映在水面上，晃动得像是一盏盏火苗。天空的颜色很深，几乎找不到星星，Tom昂起头朝天空露出笑容，接着捂住张开的嘴打了个大大的哈欠。

眼泪把眼睛弄得有点迷糊，Tom揉了揉眼角，提起步子往公寓走去。

The Second Night...

夏天的阳光到来得很早，Tom早早地把被子拉起来盖过头顶，好让光线不至于那么直接地射进眼皮。被子里是自己都不怎么熟悉的香味，这样挺好，像是在枯燥的空气里多添加了一种元素。放松地把四肢完全舒展开来，他翻了个身，用鼻子蹭了蹭枕头。

睡意像是渐渐被撕开的蚕茧，在早晨的气息和暖意毫不客气地把他的睫毛在眼睑上投下阴影的时候，下身的蠢动也自然而然地变得明晰。Tom呜咽了两声，慢慢把手滑向裤裆。用一个不大不小的力度握住两腿之间的那玩意，他半眯着眼睛开始了自己习惯的节奏。这种半梦半醒的感觉很好，所以高潮的快感也正如他预料中那样温和而甜美。

他的脸上有些发烧，但是倦意还没有完全离开身体。Tom把带着**的手再次握上自己已经疲软下去的老二，突发奇想地想来一次这个平日里没有经历过的“第二炮”。不得不说的是，这种把自己的**涂满自己男根上的行为着实有种诡妙的变态感，可是它确实很舒服。Tom把脸埋进枕头，脸颊蹭着枕头上略微粗糙的布料的时候脑子里的画面开始充满阳光。

“嘭嘭嘭。”直到Tom匆匆忙忙地把一个做工不怎么精致的三明治塞进嘴里，大门上传来的敲击声才让他想起了昨天约好的水管工——那个壮实得可以一个人扛起一头牛的水管工——Chris过来了。

“噢……我的天哪……”手忙脚乱地在自己浅灰色的短袖T-恤外面套上一件格子衬衫，Tom塞着满嘴的面包冲过去打开了门。

“噢，嗨。”Chris扬起手臂，露出了一个近乎灿烂的笑容。

他笑起来的样子真像是早晨的太阳。

Tom在心里评价了一句。但是随即又立马在意识到了自己古怪的想法之后联想到了今早舒适的自慰。打住！这样想下去是没有尽头的。

“嗨！”叼着面包的一角打好招呼，在实在没有空闲的嘴的情况下一把把Chris拉进房里关上门，Tom冲到桌边抓起早就准备好的几本书，“抱歉我上午有节课要赶，杯子在柜子里，冰箱里还有点食材，也许你可以给自己做一个三明治。”Tom大口嚼着嘴里的食物，顾不上一直往外撒的面包屑，“我先走了，中午可能会回来。你不用太赶慢慢修就可以了。”他边往门口冲边赶着说完话打开门，“就当是自己家。”最后大喊了一声，接着，他从门口消失了。

一个人站在房间正中央的Chris愣愣地摸了摸后脑勺，闭上了惊诧的嘴巴之后点着下巴笑起来。


End file.
